


adding one plus one

by kibou



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibou/pseuds/kibou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a saturday night study session with karma isn't helping nagisa, who is struggling with math, and with his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nagisa wanted to thank Karma for holding this study session, but he wasn't sure how to.

He could just say it, the thought crossed his mind. But there wasn't any room in the conversation for him to butt in, it would be weird to just randomly say it without any apparent reason, and any way he said it, it would just be awkward. He certainly didn't want to interupt Karma, who not only was currently teaching him, but whose room he was currently in.

"Hey, why am I teaching you anyways?"

Out of nowhere, Karma did what Nagisa had feared to do and cut off his own lesson.

"I mean, Korosensei does after school tutoring too, right? For people who still need extra help?"

"Yeah I- yeah, I guess so..." stammered Nagisa, caught off guard, as was usual when hanging out with Karma.

"So, why me?"

The way Karma phrased the question, and the way his ever honest, ever inquisitive face delivered it, sent a shockwave through Nagisa's already on edge nerves.

"Well," It was too embarrassing to tell Karma. He couldn't. But Karma wasn't going anywhere, and Nagisa knew he wasn't either. "I did go to Korosensei for help," Nagisa admitted, after what seemed like a thousand years for him, but was probably closer to three awkward seconds. "I went for extra help, and he taught me the lesson again, but I still didn't really understand it. Of course, I said I did when he was done, because I didn't want him to feel like he wasn't being a good enough teacher, and also-"

"You didn't want to make a fool of yourself."

Nagisa felt his stomach drop.

"Yeah..." Another moment of silence passed, and Nagisa realized that Karma was waiting for him to finish his thought. "And I came to you, because, you're really good at math!"

"That's it, huh?" The expression on Karma's face was so hard to read, as was what he really meant by that and how serious it was.

"No! A-also because, you're my friend, and I trust you," Nagisa insisted, trying to hide the flush on his face.

As Karma broke out laughing at Nagisa’s weak defense, he could feel himself dying a little more inside. He had been doing exactly what he was trying to avoid, making a fool of himself. And in front of Karma, to make it even worse! More than anything, he wished he had just been able to understand the lesson in the first place, so he could have avoided all of this.

"Anyways, we should pack up for tonight," said Karma, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. "It's getting late, and I don't know if you've really been getting it anyways. You've seemed pretty distracted this whole time," he continued before Nagisa could ask why. "You can put your books back in your book bag, and we'll make some room for an extra futon in here."

"Wait- I- What? Shouldn't I be going home?" It SOUNDED like Karma was inviting him to sleep over. With shock after shock like this, Nagisa felt like this night was going to make his heart fail.

"What? You don't want to sleep over?" Was that genuine disappointment on Karma's face?

"No- It's not that- It's just-" Nagisa felt like he was tripping over his own words, that seemed to fly out of his mouth without any control from his mind. "Thank you for having me."

When Nagisa realized what he had just said, he felt like a weight had been lifted from him. He had said it! He had thanked Karma!

"No problem, we're _friends_ after all," grinned Karma, non-maliciously mocking what Nagisa had said earlier. And was Nagisa imagining things, or was that a trace of relief on his face?

"Anyways, we can start getting ready for bed, and I'll get you set up."

"Ah, that reminds me, I haven't seen your parents. Are they out tonight?"

"Out of the country, yeah," Karma snickered. "They travel a lot. I'm home alone most of the time."

"Oh,"

"They bring me stuff from their trips when they come home. When I was little, my mom told me stories about them too."

"Your mom seems nice," commented Nagisa.

"Yeah, I guess." Karma stood up and left to get the futon.

* * *

 Karma's pyjamas that Nagisa had borrowed were a little big on him. Well, they fit fine, but the sleeves were pretty long, the shorter boy thought to himself.

"Did you text your mom that you're sleeping over? She worries a lot about you, right? Man, it must be a pain having parents like that," Karma interrupted Nagisa's train of thought again.

"Oh yeah, crap, I'll text her,"

Nagisa cringed as he turned on his phone, as his lockscreen was indeed littered with missed calls and texts from his mom.

"Yeah, you were right," he sighed.

Karma grinned triumphantly. "Yeah, you get to know how adults think, when you have to deal with them yourself. You know, with my parents being away a lot and all."

"Mmhm."

“Then, let’s get going.”

Doing everything with Karma was kind of weird. Washing his face, brushing his teeth, things that he usually did alone, it was a weird feeling doing them beside Karma. Not necessarily bad, though. It was nice.

* * *

 "Are you comfortable enough there?" Asked Karma.

"Yeah. It's really comfortable, thanks."

"Alright, niiight," yawned Karma, rolling over. In the dark room, Nagisa rolled over in the opposite direction on his futon, on the floor beside Karma's bed. It WAS really comfortable, Nagisa thought, but he was still worried he would have trouble falling asleep buried in the soft, warm blankets, and with a really nice pillow, that all smelt like Karma.

"Mhm, good night," he whispered, to the already unconscious Karma.

After mentally scolding himself for thinking that really weird thing about how the blankets smelled like Karma, Nagisa tried to fall asleep. It wasn't working, so he opened his eyes and tried again. And again. And again. After ten minutes or so of futile efforts to sleep, Nagisa tried to actually focus on the thoughts that were running through his mind. Why did he chose Karma to study with? Lots of kids were good at math, he could have picked anyone else, why was it that he wanted to be around Karma? Memories of their class life together, before Karma had gotten expelled and before class E. Everything seemed blurry and didn't make sense, and made his face heat up.

He rolled back around to see Karma's sleeping frame faced away from him. He was huddled beside the wall, and all Nagisa could really see was his shoulders rising and lowering silently with every breath, and of course his short mop of red hair. He couldn't help thinking, _what if we were in the same bed_ ,

"Na....gi...sa..."

A sound among the lines of "HUEGEUH" escaped Nagisa as he jumped up and backwards a little. He quickly covered his mouth, eyes wide at Karma.

"...Huh?"

_Oh my god, I woke him up_ , thought Nagisa.

"Y-you were sleeptalking!" he tried to cover himself.

He paused, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh yeah, you were in my dream."

"I- What?" blushed Nagisa, then thinking to himself that he was probably overthinking it it, and it was probably nothing like he thought that could mean-

"Yup," Karma grinned his mischievous grin that was almost like a trademark to him.

ON THE OTHER HAND, Nagisa thought, it could very well be what he was thinking and he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Are you cold?" Karma asked offhand.

"...Not really? Are you?" Replied a confused Nagisa.

"Oh. You're shivering, so," Answered Karma, turning back around. Was that a disappointed tone?

Nagisa wasn't sure what came over him that made him almost yell "ACTUALLY, yeah, a little,"

"Yeah? Do you want another blanket?"

"But then, you would be cold,"

"Hmm... yeah... Oh! that's it, we didn't need the futon after all, huh,"

"Uh, what do you mean?" asked Nagisa with a pretty good idea of what Karma meant.

"I don't take up a lot of room. You can bring those extra blankets and sleep up here! We'll have double the blankets! Plus body heat! You definitely won't get cold. You might overheat, though."

"If it's alright with you,"

"Of course it's fine," Karma rolled over again.

Nagisa felt his heart beating even faster than before as he tucked himself in beside Karma, although technically they weren't any closer together than they had been while studying.

At first Nagisa was clutching the blankets for dear life, his heart still pounding in his chest keeping him from falling asleep. But... this is what he had wanted... Right? No, that's really weird, even though he guessed it really was. He felt the warmth from Karma's body beside him. Yeah, this was nice.

Nagisa was on the edge of sleep when he realized he didn't remember having a pillow next to him, he didn't remember pillows being warm, and he didn't remember pillows feeling like this at all, actually. Shooting his eyes open, he realised that he was being the pillow to the unconscious Karma. One of Karma's arms swung over Nagisa's torso and tightly embraced him. The other was up by Nagisa's face, his long fingers gently brushing it. As for space between their bodies, there was none. For a split second, Nagisa felt like he should panic. Then he realized that he had already done enough of that tonight. Telling himself that he was doing this because it was best just to go with it, he turned in more and buried his face in Karma's chest. _Okay, so maybe this is what I wanted_ , he finally concluded, coming to terms with his thoughts that had been flying around all day. Warm and happy, he fell asleep in Karma's arms almost instantly.

He certainly didn't notice the golden eyes flicker open with a slightly triumphant smile and close again, arms tightening just a little more around him.


	2. adding two plus two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second verse, same as the first, a little bit gayer and a little bit worse.

The early afternoon sun shone through the shutters, casting soft light on Nagisa and Karma, still entangled in each other's arms. To his luck, Karma woke up first. He slid carefully out of Nagisa's arms, and tapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"Morning."

Nagisa's eyes opened slowly at first, and then very fast. Karma's grinning face hovered above Nagisa until he got a reaction out of him, which didn't take that long. He flopped back down beside Nagisa.

"I-" Nagisa stuttered out. He felt like he was really going to die. The night before, he hadn't thought at all about what would happen the next day. But it was too late now, the morning was like a monster chasing him that finally had caught up.

"I'M SORRY!" He cried out. He couldn't bear facing Karma, who had started laughing again.

"Sorry for what?" Karma asked, calm as ever.

Nagisa froze. Did this mean Karma didn't remember? Was he home free?

"I mean, I liked it, anyways,"

Nagisa felt his stomach rise up to his throat again. He started to scramble off the bed, when he realized something.

"Wait. Weren't you asleep?" He questioned the redhead, turning his head slightly to face him.

"Eh, kind of, not really?" Karma's face contorted in ways that made it obvious he wasn't being truthful.

"Then that was... on purpose?" Continued Nagisa, cautiously.

"Maybe?" Karma shrugged.

Something in Nagisa told him he should feel happy about this, but that emotion wasn't carrying through to how he was reacting now.

"What was that FOR? What was the POINT of that?" He felt like he was going to cry, but he definetely wouldn't let it show.

"Just an experiment..."

"An experiment?"

The atmosphere in the small room changed. Karma felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. It was at that moment, when he sensed something from Nagisa he usually only ever felt when in the middle of assassinations, that Karma realized he might have done something wrong.

"An  _experiment?_ " Nagisa repeated, his face darkened. "Is that what I was, no, what I am to you?!"

Nagisa turned away again, and Karma knew he needed to act fast. Nagisa was about to get up and leave when he felt a familiar warm mass on his back. Karma's arms were around his shoulders, and Karma's face rested beside his.

"...An experiment to see if you liked me back, or not. I guess my hypothesis was wrong, huh?"

Both of them felt pretty guilty, but Nagisa could tell that it was his turn to decide how the rest of this day would go. He felt the pressure, literally and metaphorically, from Karma who was a little too close for comfort.

"No. You were right."

Nagisa exhaled, before leaning back on Karma. The two lost their balance and fell back onto the bed, laughing.

"I'm sorry that I freaked out at you," Nagisa sighed.

"What? Don't be." Karma insisted. "I wasn't sure what to do, so I told Okuda that I thought you liked me."

"You what?"

"Wait, don't get pissed again yet. When I asked her about it, she told me that if I have a hypothesis to test, I should do an experiment. But, I don't think she really understands how people work." he laughed.

"Mmhm. I'm not a science project. I'm your..." Nagisa stopped mid sentence, realizing that the status of friend he had held was probably going to change.

"...Boyfriend?" Karma finished for him. "Ah, if it's alright with you, of course."

"Of course it's fine." Nagisa smiled. "By the way, how could you tell? You know, that I, you know," he trailed off.

"It was pretty obvious," Karma stated.

"Really?! Wow..."

"Yeah, I mean, you were staring at me the whole time we were trying to study, and you weren't even paying attention to the lesson."

"Oh... Even now, that's so embarassing..." Nagisa admitted. "I guess I'm really lucky..."

"I think  _I'm_  the lucky one, that I got such an easy target-"

"Hey!"

"Soorry!"

Lying together in silence, they were both pleasantly suprised about how easy it was to be together. After that full disclosure, there was no secrets or awkwardness in between them.

"Hey, it's still sunday afternoon. Do you wanna do anything?" Karma asked.

"I dunno," yawned Nagisa, rolling over to face Karma.

"We could go see a movie," suggested Karma.

"I kind of want to stay in. We can still watch a movie though. Whatever you've got is fine."

They settled on an action movie they had both seen, and seen the sequels for, multiple times.

"Oh yeah. I was gonna say, you should have just said it outright."

"Really? And how would that have worked?"

"Like," Nagisa paused for dramatic effect before turning his head up slowly to face Karma. "I love you."

He flushed the same colour as his hair.

"Hey, cut that out," he mumbled.

Nagisa grinned, having found Karma's weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gay. thassall folks

**Author's Note:**

> karma u SLY FOX (since it wasn't v clear i might as well elucidate here that karma was AWAKE and that it all went according to his gay plan. thanks for reading.)


End file.
